Tessan
Tessan is a nation in the continent of Aepefestia. It is located east of the Verticulum Range, and it is part of the Aelamborico Region. It is also the head seat of the United Aelamboric Nations (UAN). It is a country with five provinces: Nortaire, Depefestio, Petre de Subille, Centraire, and Terranten. Physical Attributes Tessan is east of the Verticulum Range, however, several branching ranges, define its southern borders. Most notably, its southern boarder is best defined by the Sudus Mountains, separating it from the Sudocore Region in the south. Its main rivers feed into the Baetin Bay (Baetin Tessan). The two main rivers are called Widerius and the North Baetin Rivers. The South Baetin River only occupies about 50 miles out of its 200 mile range, and thus, is a miniscule portion of Tessan. It is also intersected by a larger portion of the Aelamborico Plate, which runs through Baetin Bay (Baetin Tessan). In the three northernmost provinces, it is occupied by the Essis Pratairette (Essifiodae Plains). The two southerly provinces are better known for their coastal plains and temperate climate. Etymology Tessan comes from the name of the flowers that are commonly found on the Essis Pratairette called Essifiodae. The word Tessan means "Bearer of Essifiodae." Essifiodae are part of a class of flowers called commonly daisies. Some of the provinces in Tessan are named after people. Petre de Subille is named after Peter of Subille. Subille is a historical city nearby modern day Petropoli; interestingly, Petropoli is named after Peter himself. Depefestio was the name of the peoples who lived in the region, the Depefestians. The northern province, Nortaire uses a geographic name, meaning "Northern" in Tessarion. Terranten comes from two words, "Terrantire" and "Timben" Terrantire means ground, planet, while Timben means "timber" these reference the mineral deposits located in the province as well as the high quantities of trees for lumber. Provinces of Tessan Centraire This is the center of all major actions in Tessan. It borders the Baetin Bay, and it is where the capital, Tessopoli is located. Centraire is also the seat for the United Aelamboric Nations, and where the Aelamboric Stock Exchange (ASE) is located. Many of the cities here are called "Combination Multitiered Metropolises," meaning that they include the multi-tiered cities, as well as a surrounding metropolis. Petre de Subille : This region was named after the lord, James Peter, who was born in Subille. This region was annexed by Centraire in the Annexation of Regional Relations Act in the 1600s. this region is famous for its shipping and agricultural industries. In the mid-1800s, along with Centraire, Petre de Subille was a major industrial center. Fueled by its abundant shipping, made it a very wealthy region. Depefestio : This is the region where native Depefestians are from. It was annexed during the Annexation of Regional Relations Act in the 1600s. This region is mostly agricultural, but during the mid-1800s, industrialization occured near the verticulum mountains. Nortaire : Nortaire is named after its location, in the north. It is a strange part of the Essis Pratairette for the soil lacks many nutrients. Thus, for a long period of time, Nortaire was relatively uninhabited. However, industrialization hit, and it became a highly industrialized center. Not only that, Nortaire contains Aepefestia's largest coral reef. Thus, Nortaire is even better known for its fishing than Petre de Subille. Terranten : The name Terranten comes from two words in Tessarion: "Terrantian" and "Timben" Terrantian means planet, and Timben means wood and lumber. This references the industries of Terranten. Terranten was created to break up Centraire. During the 1950s, the over balanced legistrature pushed the creation of a fifth state to attempt to balance out the decisions in congress. The Terranten/Centraire border was defined using the 1953 wilderness line. At this point, a relatively solid difference between the inhabited and the wilderness generated a synthetic border between the two. Now, much of the wilderness is gone, and Terranten specializes in mining and in lumber production. Economy The economic system in Tessan is capitalism. While it is not as liberal as laissez-faire capitalism, it is not severely restricted. Many of the regions participate in services, leaving only a the Depefestio and Petre de Subille to agricultural activities. Nortaire is still engaged in the fishing industry, and is famous for Nortaire lobsters, which grow to be about three feet in length. Centraire is the seat of the ASE, the Aelamboric Stock Exchange. Much of the wealth in Aepefestia passes through this stock exchange, making Tessan the wealthiest nation in Aepefestia. The monietary unit used in Tessan and other UAN nations is the Aelan. It comes in several coined denomiations~ 1 cent coin (centsettecon), a five cent coin (quinsettecon), a ten cent coin (dextosettecon), a twenty five cent coin, (quarsettecon), a fifty cent coin (dosettecon), and a dollar coin (contior). The paper denomiations come in 1Ae (Aelan), 5Ae, 10Ae, 20Ae, 50Ae, 100Ae, and 500Ae. At last check, there are only 500 500Ae bills in circulation. Most commonly, 10Ae, 20Ae and 50Ae bills are most commonly counterfeited. History Prehistory~ 8,000Prt -600Prt : Much of Tessan was occupied by the early peoples who came from the west on small boats. According to most historians, they island hopped until they found the mainland. Then, they made their way south before heading back into the isolated Aelamborico region. There, they set up the first small settlements, and became farmers. The first large scale "city" was named Paligtinite was built around 1300Prt, and it was located near modern day Petre de Subille. First Civilizations~ 600Prt- 600Pst : The first civilization was developed in modern day Centraire. They were called Tessanites. They set up the system of Prt and Pst, which means Pre-Tessanite and Post-Tessanite. The system was based on the year of the building of the Solen Domus Somniolus, which meant "Where the Sun Spirit Sleeps" this massive temple was never entered, but it was destroyed during an earthquake in 1457Pst. The land was never built on, and to this day, remains a historic landmark. During this time, the Tessanite Empire came to power under the rule Ili Imimano. He was revered even after his death. He fathered many children, and to this day, there are still many people with the sirname Imimano. During this time, the religion of Sudaelis was created. It featured the god Sudaelis and his opposing force Narcopsin. This religion is still practiced primarily in the Sudocore region for which it is named. The Middle Ages~ 600Pst- 1450Pst After the fall of the Tessanite Empire in 575Pst, it left a power void. This caused many people to turn to Sudaelis. It became a domineering force. The entire region converted to a feudal system of Kings (Royalem); Lords (Agnemion); Sirs (Cuprious); Civil Servants (Stanittion); and finally the peasantry (pesiontis). The Sudaelis church dominated over the entire region. However, during this time, many developping scientific ideas began to override the church authority. Nearing the late 1300s, scientists used the "inverse method" to weaken the church's control over the people in the region. This featured using the church leaders to make a believed scientific statement; which the scientists would set out to disprove. After a while, many Tessan church leaders became reclusive; which furthered weakened their Tessan stance. However, the center of Church activity still remains in Sur d'Opilli. Also during this time, the need for more area to aid the growing population set many Tessans to go out to sea. By the end of the Middle Ages, there were six major kingdoms left in the Aelamboric region. Tessan (which includes modern day Terranten and Centraire), Paesiodon, Petre de Subille, Depefestio, Nortaire, and Timbaire. Tessian Expansionism~ 1450Pst- 1750Pst By the start of the period, Admiral Coloris had sailed around Aepefestia. Along the way, he found many lands that were previously unknown to Tessians. At the same time, Tessians became galvanized by Tessian nationalism. Thus, the idea that Tessan should occupy the Aelamboric region. With this ideal, they easily captured Petre de Subille and Depefestio using the Annexation of Regional Relations Act in which Tessan forces appealed to their leaders either by economic coersion by boycotts of Petre de Subillian products or by armed force as in Depefestio. Nortaire was taken in the attempt to annex Paesiodon. The Tessian-Paesiodonian War; Tessan attempted to annex Paesiodon, who had also began its expansionist era. Paesiodon had claimed Nortaire, however, during the Raid de Narcoleptis (sleeping raid); Tessan managed to capture Nortaire before Paesiodonian forces arrested their attempt. After nearly fourty years of fighting, both sides came to truce which prohibited any form of warfare. In fact, both later helped to colonize Isopolypeno. As well as fighting along side in the Great Battles. The end of the time period was signified by the start of Tessian Industrialism. Tessian Industrialization and External Imperialism~ 1750Pst- 1900Pst The start of this time period revolutionized the world. Tessian industrialism was quickly taking root. Due to the close nature of Tessan and Paesiodon, the world became flooded with cheap goods. It was during this time that stronger imperialistic ideals took root. Social darwinism became more prominent. Isopolypeno in Lepotrisma was taken over by Paesiodon and Tessan using direct imperialism and estabilished the Lepotrismic South Trading Company. During this era, the quality of living for the average Tessian rose, and there was major levels of urbanization. During this time, urban slums popped up all around and Tessopoli was hit the hardest. It created massive levels of traffic congestion. Also during this time, many social programs were developed where Tessan began regulating its companies, and the overall quality of life increase nearly ten-fold. However, this was setting the stage for the First Great Battle, which began in Isopolypeno in Lepotrisma. Modern Tessan~ 1900Pst - Present Day The First Great Battle~ 1912Pst- 1918Pst This time period began with the First Great Battle. Here, Tessan and Paesiodon were pulled into war after a bomb was planted in the Lepotrismic South Trading Company. This quickly pulled both nations into war. During this time, Occidalius had taken control of the modern day Pesseton to form Iso-Occidal. To the North, Gregancia was taken as a colony by _________. This action angered many of the nations in Aepefestia. They saw that land as their own. However, the tensions were quelled by the Treaty of Otripolens, which in reality, said nothing of relevance, however, its effects calmed the developing issues. In 1913, _______ began to highly militarize. The army grew from 10,000 soldiers to nearly 100,000 soldiers over a few weeks. The mass migration into the infantry came from the new law created, which allowed both men and women to join (they were, however, kept in separate units), as well as the benefits such as promises to housing and $2,000,000 after serving for two years. The growing infantry spurred fear in many other countries, and nations such as Tessan and Paesiodon beefed up their smaller militaries (both nations experienced a slow down in imperialism), partly by increasing enlistments into the navy, infantry, and the newly created Tessian Airforce (TAF). In 1913, the infantry consisted of 8,500 men, the navy contained approximately 2,000 men and there was no airforce. By 1915, the infantry increased twelve times and they had 120,000 men, the navy featured 10,000 sailors, and the airforce was equipped with 500 fighter planes and 2,000 men. Paesiodon's military grew similarly. Much as Tessan and Paesiodon allied, _________ began an alliance with Flatarae. Many other Trispedalian countries saw this war as petty, and unreasonable, however, many countries aided both sides by supplying troops. In Isopolypeno, in the city of Lion, the first battle of the war broke out. The attack came by air and many of the citizens did not hear it. To aid support for the war, newspapers called the event, "The Massacre on the Sleeping Lion," This attack caused enlistment to spike further, and both sides saw a combined enlistment increase by 3%. Post War Celebration to Depression~ 1920Pst- 1931 Pst After the war, Tessan and Paesiodon experienced a time of great economic wealth. Many nations, especially in Lepotrisma were scarred by the massive battles. Many treaties were drawn up, and the fighting ended. After this, many nations slowed imperialism due to fear of sparking another war. Explorations Into a New Frontier~ 1931Pst- 1984Pst By 1935Pst, it was declared that Betriation lacked new frontiers. However, people saw Atlantis as a potential location to live in. End of Lunar Imperialism and the Second Great Battle~ 1984Pst- 1985Pst By 1984, tensions were growing once again except this time, tensions between Atlantis and Betriation were increasing. Culture Language The major language of Tessan is Tessarion. It comes from Classical Tessarion. Food Tessan prides itself on foods. Dress Most dress is informal. Traditions and Celebrations In Tessan, the Festivius de Pyroluxis is a common celebration. Many people take time of school and work to enjoy the meteor showers. The name Festivius de Pyroluxis means "Festival of Firelights" in Tessarion. Religion Sudaelis originated here, however, in modern times, many people have reverted to atheism. Music Recently, there has been a spike listeners to a genre of music called T-Pop, short for Tessarion- Popular Music. However, there are many popular non-T-Pop bands such as electrenradioPunk. Category:Countries Category:Tessophone Countries Category:Aepefestia Category:United Aelamboric Nations Member Category:Aelamboric Region